A Walk with Dinosaurs
by shannyfish
Summary: Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c gate to a planet where there are Dinosaurs, just think Jarasic Park and then combine our wonderful SG1...
1. Dinosaurs!

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"A Walk with Dinosaurs"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
SG-1 gated to a jungle-like planet. The area around the stargate was cleared and ahead of them of a clearly cleared path. "What did the MALP and the UAV show?" Jack asked. "Exactly?" He thought that it was wat too quiet.  
  
"Not much, sir," Sam started. "The MALP's transmission was interrupted..."  
  
"Didn't you say some animal attacked it, Sam?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Animal?" Jack asked.  
  
"Indeed. Is it not true that the UAV WAS attacked?" Teal'c questioned.  
  
"Well, it wasn't apparent that that's why the UAV went down. The UAV could have went down by a drastic change in wind," Samantha Carter tried to explain.  
  
"Does Hammond know?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Great, so we've been shipped off to a planet that could have monsters that trasg a MALP AND a UAV? That means that it's either really tall or it can fly."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well then. Let's stay close campers!" Jack O'Neill said pulling his weapon up and started to head down the path. A few minutes later, they came across a compund that's sign read Genetics Research Station 1. " O...kay!"  
  
"Sir, there was no indication of ANY civilization EVER being here."  
  
Daniel looked up to see that there wasn't much light coming through the jungle top and the roof of the station was camaflouged. "Well, that's probably why," Daniel said pointing up at the jungle top.  
  
"Good point," Jack said.  
  
"The thermal sensors detected no humans," Sam argued.  
  
"Maybe they've all died out," Daniel suggested.  
  
"SOMTHING killed the MALP and UAV," Jack said.  
  
"Actually, we only know that the transmission on the MALP was disconnected. So, an animal could have hit it or a tree or something! The UAV we know is crashed...somewhere and the locator isn't working correctly."  
  
"Carter, WHY didn't you tell me about this BEFORE we left?" Jack asked his second in command.  
  
"General Hammond said that he would tell you," Carter told him.  
  
"General Hammond sent you a memo, O'Neill."  
  
"That's great, Teal'c. Is there a memo loop in the SGC?"  
  
"What is a memo loop, O'Neill?"  
  
"It's when everyone, BUt me gets their memos."  
  
"I see I have not SEEN a memo loop in the SGC."  
  
"Forget it Teal'c!" Jack said frustrated and hurried ahead up the steps to the door of the Genetics Station. He and Carter did their military tactic to make sure that everything was clear. After about ten minutes they found that the station was clear. The genetics research station was filled with scientific equipment, especially large vats that looked like giant beakers. All of the vats contained liquid and some kind of genetic test subject.   
  
Daniel approached one of the vats examining it closely. It had some kind of life form that HAD been forming. Daniel curiously tapped the glass and Jack turned around. "I wonder what they were doing."  
  
"Scientific stuff?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Something to do with genetics researching maybe?"  
  
"Since that is what the sign said," Teal'c added.  
  
"Thanks Teal'c," O'Neill told him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Like it so far?  
  
: ) 


	2. The Fallout Shelter

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do. I also do not own Jarrasic Park I-III, it was just a funny reference, anyway Universal does. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"A Walk with Dinosaurs"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Sam and Daniel were at one of the vats with one of the larger lifeforms suspended in it. "WHAT kind of genetic research?" Daniel asked looking at the organic mass in the vat and then at Sam who had found some notes and was looking them over. "What do you have there, Sam?"  
  
"Research notes from a Doctor Parker," Sam told him.  
  
"What are they on?"  
  
"It looks like they were trying to clone dinosaurs," Sam said flipping through some more pages in Doctor Parker's notebook.  
  
"Dinosaurs?"  
  
"Small dinosaurs, right?" Jack asked.  
  
"Actually...it looks like they tried this on a few planets. It seems that they divided up the different types of dinosaurs."  
  
"And what kind of dinosaurs are on this planet?...wait! Do I EVEN WANT to know?"  
  
"Raptors, trannasarus rex, and a lot of other dinosaurs that seem all to be carnovorous, sir."  
  
"As in meat eating?" Jack asked and Sam nodded her head. "As in eats humans...and Jaffa?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Greeaat! Just another day on a planet that wants to kill us!"  
  
"Dinosaurs?" Teal'c asked curiously.  
  
"Remember Jarassic Park, Teal'c?" Jack asked.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"You've WATCHED Jarassic Park?" Daniel asked him.  
  
"Indeed. Jarrassic Park, Jarassic Park II:The Lost World, and Jarassic Park III."  
  
"Well, it's just like that except we're not on an island near Costa Rica we're on another planet," Jack expained.  
  
"I see. Will we be encountering the spinosaurous? Or perhaps the pteradons? They were only in the third movie, they were very interesting creatures, O'Neill."  
  
"Yeah, creatures that want to eat us!"  
  
"It seems that their main study on this planet were veloceraptors," Sam said aloud still studying the journal.  
  
"Aren't those the lovely creatures that hunt in packs?"  
  
"Apparently," Sam answered. "There's suppose to be some kind of medical fallout shelter to protect them in case anything went wrong. It's suppose to contain food, water, blankets, medical supplies, and frozen samples of their projects along with back up disks and journals on floppies in case the computers were trashed."  
  
"Well, then let's check out this fallout shelter and THEN head home?" Jack followed Sam who had her mind completely focused on the journal. Daniel was following behind Jack who was following Sam, Daniel was just studying the surroundings. Jack, who was in front of him had his weapon up as was Teal'c behind Daniel. A few minutes passed before Sam lead them to the fallout shelter. "This it?" Jack asked pointing to a closed metal door. Sam nodded and Jack opened it and pulled his weapon back up. Lights began to automatically come on. "Eerie..." Jack looked around the room and watched Sam and Daniel as they explored the small room.  
  
There were four bunk beds, two lined up on either side. A closet with rations, water, and blankets. There was also a rectangular metal unit in one of the corners which Sam opened to reveal medical samples and the computer disks. Sam gathered everything up in a metal carrying box she found. "Okay, sir. I think we're ready."  
  
"Ya think?" Jack asked as he turned around to walk towards the door. "Let's head home campers!" SG-1 filed out of the fallout shelter and closed the door. They left the research station and headed for the stargate.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Daniel and Teal'c had just stepped through the stargate when two raptors jumped out and stood in Jack and Sam's path to the stargate's event horizon. They began to back up, but were surrounded. Jack carefully pulled out his zat gun out and shot two of the raptors. In the confusion he and Sam ran like crazy to the research station. If they had gone through the stargate the raptors would have followed and possibly had severely injured someone. So, they headed back to where they had come from. The only place they could think of as safe. The fallout shelter. The fallout shelter had no windows, but everything they needed to survive for a while. In minutes they had managed to make it into the research station with the raptors close behind them. Jack opened the door to the fallout shelter, Sam ran in, Jack ran in pulling the door, and they both locked it as they heard thumps collide with the metal door. The thumps continued for an hour or so and Jack and Sam just sat on the bunks with their guns ready in case they somehow managed to get in.  
  
Two hours passed and the thumps began again and lasted for an hour. "How long do you think they'll keep doing this?" Sam asked.  
  
"Until we're lunch."  
  
"That's not very optimistic!"  
  
"I'm taking it from the raptor's point of view. Why don't you sleep for a while?"  
  
"So you think Hammond will send a rescue team?"  
  
"Rescue armada is more like it and it depends on how much he believes the dinosaur story and how risky he thinks it is."  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"It's a I don't know what the hell to think."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come here," Jack said and helped Sam take off her weapon. He pulled his off of the harness and set it down. He pulled Sam into his arms and waited for her to fall asleep before picking up his gun again.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
TBC... 


	3. Surviving

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"A Walk with Dinosaurs"  
Chapter 3 - Surviving  
  
  
Early the next morning Sam awoke to see that Jack had fallen asleep, too. "Colonel," Sam said quietly.  
  
"Carter?" Jack asked tiredly.  
  
"They've stopped."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they left."  
  
"Or maybe they're waiting for us?"  
  
"Well, what do we do? If we open the door and they're out there then we're dead, but if we wait."  
  
"We might be dead anyway?"  
  
"Exactly, sir."  
  
"Carter, see how long the rations are suppose to last and then figure out how long we can stretch them."  
  
"Yes, sir," she said and then opened the closet and took out a pad of paper and a pen. Jack watched her, she was shaking as she wrote. Jack looked around the fallout shelter, he had remembered that it had gotten pretty cold the night before, and if they hadn't been so close together it would have been colder.  
  
"Carter, you said there were blankets, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Carter said and then pulled out a stack of blankets out amd handed them to him. "There's eight here, plus the four that are already on the bunks."  
  
"Good," he said as he took the blankets.  
  
Carter went back to her inventory, and then turned to O'Neill," there's enough for one month, but we could stretch it out to one and a half maybe two months."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
Sam walked over to the door and pressed her ear to see if she could hear anything. Suddenlly the door was hit and Sam jumped back and fell to the floor. The thumping began again, "they're still out there."  
  
Jack helped Sam up, "you okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Later That Day...  
  
It started to get cold and the thumping had stopped. Jack looked over to Sam, she still looked scared, and tired. Jack got up onto the top bunk and shoved the blanket over the side next to the wall. He jumped down and pulled it down and tucked it in. He pulled the two blankets off of the other bunks and covered the front and back of the bunk. "Get in Sam," Jack said but turned to see that she had fallen asleep sitting up. Jack pulled off her boots and her jacket and laid her in the lower bunk and then threw in seven of eight blankets. Jack put up one of the blankets over the side opening and then got in, and covered Sam. Jack laid down next to her and fell asleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
Sam and Jack had not been rescued or heard from the SGC. They had stretched out the rations to last them two to three months. They had moved the other set of bunks in front of the door, so in case they broke through there would be more in their way. Sam had begun to get sick, Jack didn't know why, but she had. He was worried for her. Jack looked over at her sleeping form, she was pale...at least she was having a peaceful sleep, the raptors hadn't interrupted yet with their thudding against the door. He went over and laid next to Sam watching her as he carefully traced her face. She opened her eyes to see Jack. They just laid there looking into each others' eyes for several minutes until it was broken by the raptors beginning to run into the door. The thuds seemed louder than usual somehow...perhaps because of how silent it had become in the fallout shelter. Sam's eyes began to tear up, "when are they coming?"  
  
"Soon, they're coming soon," Jack told her pulling her into his arms. "It's just too dangerous now."  
  
"I wish they'd just go away!"  
  
"I know, I know. But it's going to be okay..."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
"But I'm sick and we don't know why...for all we know you could get sick too."  
  
"We'll be fine. You're gonna get better and we're going home soon." Jack felt her forehead, she was burning up. Jack sat up and went to retrieve a med kit. He pulled out a packet and then mixed it with water. Jack took it over to the bed to Sam. He helped her sit up and made sure that she drank the liquid mixture. "This should help your fever."  
  
"Thanks," she told him after drinking it down. "We sure there's not another way to the gate?" Sam asked eying the door.  
  
"That door's the only way out," Jack told her. "We're going to be fine Sam."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Sam opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep again. She had been sleeping more and more since she had started to feel sick. She turned over to see that Jack wasn't next to her. Sam sat up and looked around the shelter...no Jack? Where was he? The other bunk beds had been moved away from the door, had he left her? Sam got up and walked over to the door and listened...there was no sound, so she opened the door and peeked out...no dinosaurs. Sam opened the door and walked out of the shelter, she closed the door behind her. She started off towards the gate. It was quiet and she hadn't seen any dinosaurs. Finally, Sam could see the stargate and realized that she hadn't seen Jack, she didn't bring a GDO, and she hadn't brought a radio so the stargate was really no use to her. Sam was suddenly pulled into a bush. It was Jack! "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" he asked her angrily.  
  
"I thought you left me," she told him softly.  
  
"I wouldn't leave you...you shouldn't be out of the shelter let alone bed!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Let's get back to the shelter," Jack told her.  
  
"But the gate..."  
  
"I've already sent a message, the general will be sending help tomorrow." Sam smiled at Jack's news.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sam and Jack were almost back to the shelter when a pack of raptors started after them. Jack held onto Sam as they ran, but he tripped on a rock bringing both himself AND Sam down hard on the ground. Jack got up quickly dragging Sam with him and quickly made it into the shelter. Just as Jack locked the door the raptors ran into it. Jack looked around to see that Sam ad retreated into the bunk beds he had made into a tent of sorts. Jack pushed back the other beds against the door. He climbed into the tent and then closed the flap, Sam was sitting in the back left corner with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her chin resting on her knees as she looked at Jack. Jack sat next to Sam and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay Sam."  
  
"I know. General Hammond is sending a rescue team tomorrow."  
  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So, we just need to wait a few hours more..."  
  
"Why don't you close your eyes and try to get some rest?" Jack suggested.  
  
"I can't..." she told him. She hated it when the raptors thumped the door, it made her feel like they were going to break through at any moment.  
  
"Just close your eyes..."  
  
"Is that an order?" she asked playing.  
  
Jack smiled, "yes." So, Sam closed her eyes while Jack held her. "Now think about some place else..."  
  
"Where?" she asked with her eyes still shut.  
  
"Okay, picture this. We're sitting together on a dock. It's nice and sunny. Not too hot, it's perfect. We've got food, beer, and absolutely no way for anyone to take us away. No phone. No computer. Nothing."  
  
"How primitive!" Sam said laughing.  
  
"And we're fishing...and best of all there's no pesky fish to bother us..." Jack finished and Sam laughed and wrapped her arms around Jack. Sam fell asleep in his arms, and soon Jack fell asleep, too.  
  
Hours later, Jack awoke. Something had woken him, but he didn't remember what it had been. He listened for a minute...no thumping. He looked down at Sam's pale face. She looked even paler than before, he felt her forehead...she felt hotter than before. She was soaked with sweat. Jack started to panic, he shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. "Sam? Sam? Come on!" Jack stopped. He set her down on the bed and got out of the tent. It was freezing in the shelter, but Sam was too hot, so Jack began to pull down the blankets. He stripped off the blanket off of the bed careful not to hurt Sam. Jack then began to pull her jacket off. He knew he would need to get more than her jacket off to get her cooled down. Jack pulled back the top sheet on the bed. He then undid Sam's belt, unbuttoned the top, zipped the zipper down, he lifted Sam a bit and slid off her pants. Jack slid her onto the bottom sheet and then pulled off her shirt. Sam was left only wearing panties and a bra. Jack covered her with the sheet and then laid down next to her hoping she would be alright. That she would wake up the next morning. Jack closed his eyes and tried to think about fishing...fishing with Sam.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


	4. Followed by Dinosaurs

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on my Mutant X stories!  
  
Stargate SG-1 "A Walk with Dinosaurs"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Followed by Dinosaurs  
  
The next morning Jack woke to the sound of thumping. He turned over to see that Sam was a wake. "Hey," Jack greeted her sleepily.  
  
"Why don't I have all of the clothes I went to bed in on?" Sam asked him.  
  
"You were burning up, even more than before. You were soaked with sweat. It was all I could think of to bring your fever down. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you scared me. I thought that I'd lose you before the rescue team got here."  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you."  
  
"Well, we go home today so Doctor Frasier can check you out, okay?"  
  
Just then the radio went off, "Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter. Please come in," came General Hammond's voice.  
  
Jack picked up the radio and held it close to his mouth and pushed the button. "This is O'Neill."  
  
"Jack, are you both ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The team will be coming through in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See you soon. Hammond out."  
  
"The raptors are still at the door.how are we going to get out?"  
  
"First you're going to get dressed," Jack said handing her her clothes and then turned around.  
  
"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Sam asked as she got dressed.  
  
"We have guns."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Shoot and run like hell. It sounds good to me."  
  
"Not much of a plan."  
  
"It's a great plan!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
  
  
Sam, Jack, SG Teams two and three walked through the stargate. General Hammond and Doctor Frasier was waiting for them. They were all immediately escorted to the infirmary. Janet examined Sam first. She hooked her up to an IV unit with various bags attached. Next was Jack who cheeked out okay, he was also put on an IV unit. She lastly examined SG-2 and SG-3, and all members checked out fine. SG-2 and SG-3 left the infirmary just as Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond entered. "How are they?" Hammond asked Frasier.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is fine except I have him as well as Major Carter hooked up with an IV unit with saline and nutrients since they were both dehydrated slightly and slightly malnourished. Major Carter also is receiving some antibiotics."  
  
"Antibiotics?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, she has a virus."  
  
"Is it contagious?"  
  
"No, and she'll be fine in a few days."  
  
"Good, keep me informed."  
  
"Yes, General," Janet said as the general left the infirmary.  
  
"Can we see them?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Only for a little while."  
  
Daniel and Teal'c walked between Sam and Jack's beds. Sam had fallen a sleep while Jack was sitting up and looked miserable. "Hey Jack," Daniel greeted.  
  
"Danny Boy! Teal'c!" Jack greeted them loudly.  
  
"It is good to have you back, O'Neill."  
  
"Yeah, it's good to BE back."  
  
"How's Sam?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She's fine, just had a bug or something.Doc Frasier said she'll be fine in a few days."  
  
"So, you guys were okay in the shelter."  
  
"For the most part."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The raptors liked to attack the door for hours everyday, it was a bit nerve racking.AND there was no TV!"  
  
Daniel laughed, "missed your shows?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I taped them for you while you were gone," Daniel told him. "Janet says if you're in here for more than a day you can watch them in here."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
  
  
The mission was the next morning, Jack thought as he laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was in his quarters on base and badly wanted to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't. He wondered why he couldn't sleep. He had slept through the raptors' thumping and he had slept in the infirmary.what did the two places have in common? He thought. "Sam was there," he said to himself. Jack got out of his bed, pulled on his pants, put on his shoes, and headed for Sam's quarters. Jack was about to knock on the door when Sam's door opened and Janet Frasier walked out. "Hey Doc."  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" she asked him and he nodded. "Neither can Sam. Go on in." Janet left Jack and Sam alone.  
  
Sam looked up and then smiled when she saw it was Jack. "Couldn't sleep, Colonel?"  
  
"It's Jack, and the dinosaurs were keeping me up," he told her as he plopped down beside her on the bed.  
  
"There's no dinosaurs anymore, Col.I mean Jack," Sam said smiling. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you, the dinosaurs are keeping me up.and it seems that they're keeping you up, too."  
  
"I just can't sleep.and you know if Doctor Mackenzie hears you talking about dinosaurs keeping you talking about dinosaurs keeping you up, he'll put you in a padded room."  
  
"Please! Mackenzie seriously needs to be shoved through the gate to some dangerous Goa'uld world and see how he comes back." Sam laughed. "Hey! No giggling!"  
  
"So, I'll take it that you're staying here for a while."  
  
"I'm taking first watch," he told her.  
  
"That's great.there's a sleeping bag in the closet," Sam told him as she laid back in her bed and pulled the covers up.  
  
Jack pulled out the sleeping bag and spread it out on the floor beside Sam's bed. "Night Carter."  
  
"I thought we were going by first names?"  
  
"We are, hey, where's my flashlight?"  
  
Sam laughed again turning off the light and opening a drawer in her bed stand. She pulled out a flashlight, turned it on, and handed it to Jack. "Here you go, Jack."  
  
"Thank you! Night Sam," he told her taking the flashlight and then settling down in the sleeping bag. He set the flashlight so it shown at the door.  
  
Sam rolled over to face the wall and not the door and drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	5. Concerns

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM, Showtime, and Sci-Fi do.  
  
Stargate SG-1 "A Walk with Dinosaurs"" Chapter 5 - Concerns  
  
A few hours passed, and Jack a woke. Why am I awake? He thought to himself. The flashlight was still pointed at the door. He stood up and looked at Sam, she was awake. She was sitting up with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head resting on her head resting on top. "Sam?" Jack said and then noticed she was rocking herself slightly and she looked like she had been crying. Jack sat next to Sam and pulled her into his arms. Jack kissed her forehead and began stroking her hair. "It's okay, Sam. Everything's going to be okay. You're safe, we're home," Jack repeated to her until she fell asleep. An hour later, Jack also fell asleep holding Sam in his arms. He hoped that Sam would be okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Jacob Carter arrived through the stargate. He was met by Daniel and General Hammond. After about a half an hour of talking with his old friend he headed to his daughter's room. Jacob turned the handle quietly, it was unlocked. Jacob decided to not risk waking his daughter is she was asleep, so he let himself in. Jacob closed the door behind him and was shocked to see his daughter and her CO in bed in each others' arms. "Holy Hannah!" Jacob yelled.  
  
Jack sat strait up and opened his eyes to see a not so happy Jacob Carter and then noticed he was still holding Sam on HER bed. "Shit!" Jack said.  
  
"What?" Sam asked quietly starting to wake up.  
  
"Dad's here," Jack told her pulling her up to face Jacob.  
  
"What the HELL is going on, here?" Jacob asked stomping towards them.  
  
"Nothing! I was.just.ummm.I.well." Jack said jumping off the bed and away from Jacob.  
  
"Dad! Hi!" Sam said swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Seeing how my daughter is."  
  
"I.I haven't been doing well," Sam told her father.  
  
"Sam? I thought you were okay."  
  
"Dad, I.or rather we were stranded on a planet with dangerous animals that attack nonstop for more than two weeks. There were constant thumping and.and I was sick and.and now I can't even sleep!" Sam told her father getting upset.  
  
"And this explains the court martialable offense that I just saw.how?"  
  
"Because I can't sleep without Colonel O'Neill around."  
  
"And vice versa," Jack added.  
  
"I woke up scared and the colonel was in the sleeping bag and I woke him up and he helped me get back to sleep. It was nothing, dad."  
  
"Then maybe next time you two have a sleepover and do nothing, lock the door so that I don't have a heart attack, you even gave Selmak a fright!"  
  
"Sorry Dad."  
  
"So, you're not going to kill me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not yet anyway," Jacob told Jack and Sam smiled. "Did you two tell Janet?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam answered.  
  
"But we don't want MacKenzie alerted.he'll throw us BOTH into a white padded room!"  
  
"Come here Sam," Jacob said hugging his daughter. "Jack, you better not let anything happen to my little girl, understand?"  
  
"What? You act like I put your daughter in danger on purpose, Jacob," Jack said.  
  
"I signed up for it remember, Dad?" Sam reminded.  
  
"Yes, well that doesn't mean I can't blame your commanding officer."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"What? Anyways, I really should get back. I told the Tok'ra High Council that I wouldn't be gone for long.so, I'll see you soon," Jacob said hugging his daughter.  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
"Bye Dad," Jack said and got a glare from Jacob. "What?"  
  
"Watch it, Jack," Jacob said before leaving.  
  
"Nice," Sam told him.  
  
"What?" Jack asked her. "Hey, was your dad threatening me?"  
  
"No, Dad would never threaten anyone.he promises though," Sam said smiling.  
  
"Greeaattt!" Jack said plopping down on Sam's bed. "So, your dad thinks that I'm trying to get you killed AND get you in bed."  
  
"Yeah, well Dad just knows how much I like my job.and maybe he's been noticing." Sam stopped.  
  
"Noticing what?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"No, noticing that we've been getting closer?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Doesn't Jacob TRUST me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Have you ever seen "Meet the Parents"?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe you should rent it."  
  
  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill entered Cheyenne Mountain Complex in search of his second-in-command. Finally he found her talking to Sergeant Siler. "Carter, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she said as Siler left.  
  
"You can't be serious.Jacob's nothing like the dad in that movie!"  
  
"That's what you think.you should meet Mark."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"His wife would keep him in line though just like Selmak keeps my dad in line."  
  
"Why am I a little freaked now?"  
  
"Because you watched the movie," Sam told him.  
  
  
  
Jack sat in the commissary eating cake by himself thinking about Sam. Daniel sat down across from Jack. "What are you doing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Eating lunch," Daniel answered confused.  
  
"Yeah, why here?"  
  
"Gosh, someone's upset," Daniel said his feelings hurt.  
  
"It's just that I was thinking."  
  
"Ouch! Don't hurt yourself," Daniel played.  
  
"Hey! Come on, I was thinking about a conversation I had earlier."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Sam? What about?"  
  
"Her dad."  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
"Yeah, he sort of caught us in a compromising position yesterday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sam and I couldn't sleep, so we sort of had a sleepover."  
  
"Sleepover?"  
  
"Well in the middle of the night.Sam couldn't sleep, so I got up on her bed and held her. We fell asleep and Jacob found us. He overreacted."  
  
"You and Sam in bed together?"  
  
"It was nothing! We had clothes on! For crying out loud!"  
  
"I believe you, Jack," Daniel said laughing a bit.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked and they shook their heads. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I was telling Danny about your dad."  
  
"When he about gave you a heart attack?" Sam asked.  
  
"That would be the one."  
  
"So, I'm taking it that Jacob didn't take it well," Daniel said.  
  
"Not at first." Jack told him.  
  
"Yeah, I had to explain what was going on," Sam explained.  
  
"I think that I'd overreact if I was Jacob, too," Daniel said.  
  
"Is there no trust?" Jack asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day SG-1 embarked on their first mission since Sam and Jack had returned from the dinosaur planet. It was a routine exploratory mission. The planet was typical: green everywhere, lots of trees, primitive natives decended from Earth's ancient ages, and lots more trees. "Okay campers now before we leave the stargate I want to know now if there was any strange or unusual activity reported by the MALP or UAV. Was there?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"No, sir," Carter reported.  
  
"No, no dinosaurs Jack," Daniel told him.  
  
"O'Neill there is nothing to worry about," Teal'c said.  
  
"Good. Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear! So, Daniel you go off, but not too far. Teal'c, watch Daniel. Carter go collect samples. I'll make sure there's no surprises that jump out at us."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam said laughing a bit.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel headed off in one direction while Sam and Jack headed off in the opposite direction. After a few minutes, Sam kneeled down and pulled out her kit to collect samples as Jack kept guard. "Did you hear that?" Jack asked bringing his gun up.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"I heard something."  
  
"I didn't hear anything."  
  
"I HEARD something!"  
  
"Maybe you're hearing things, sir," Sam suggested laughing a little.  
  
"This is not funny.I heard something."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam said before going back to collecting her samples listening to Jack inspect their surroundings. Sam laughed to herself as Jack rustled the bushes. A few minutes of silence passed, but was broken by Jack's screams. Sam immediately ran in the direction of his screaming to find him in a bush batting at leaves and yelling.  
  
"Get it away!" Jack yelled.  
  
Sam smiled and laughed to herself as Teal'c and Daniel came running. "What is wrong with O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Sam walked over by Jack and picked up a small lizard, "it's just a lizard, sir." Sam told him holding the lizard by the tail. "Not even a BIG lizard!"  
  
"That's not the same one!" Jack argued getting up out of the bush. "It was this big!" Jack said holding his arms wide open.  
  
"If you say so, sir," Sam said laughing as she walked back to her samples.  
  
"So, where'd it go?" Daniel asked laughing.  
  
"Perhaps your screaming has scared it away?" Teal'c suggested.  
  
"What?" Jack as Teal'c and Daniel began to also walk away. "Does no one believe me?" Jack asked following them. "I swear it was THIS BIG!" Jack insisted only answered by Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam's laughter. "It's not funny! Just wait until it jumps out at one of you! Then we'll see who's laughing!" Jack kept going on.  
  
  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
